That Crazy Summer Heat
by Peace215
Summary: A heat wave attacking Jump City brings Speedy to the Tower to handle the recent 'crazy' activity. But the civilians aren't the only one acting nuts. What happens when Speedy pushes his luck with a certain dark goddess and a formidable leader?


**AN:** I know right? Where's the next installment of my other TT fics… they're coming._ Really_. It's just difficult to focus right now with life happening. Very difficult. This has been on my hard drive for a bit, so I'm taking a leap and posting it; it's random, it's fun, probably a lot of errors and I'm missing summer like crazy right now. NY is brutally cold, though thankfully no real snow where I am; I'm yearning for warmth. So kick back, think of summer and enjoy!

**Summary:** A heat wave attacking Jump City brings Speedy to the Tower to handle the recent 'crazy' activity. But the civilians aren't the only one acting nuts. What happens when Speedy pushes his luck with a certain dark goddess and a formidable leader?

**That Crazy Summer Heat**

_Ah, summer, what power you have to make us suffer and like it.  
>- Russel Baker<em>

* * *

><p>"You're too neat looking."<p>

Raven raised her eyes from the large leather bound tome, the book fragile and delicate with leather bound yellow parchment paper. Speedy stood across the way, his normally covered eyes, bare and burning like liquid amber in the slowly setting summer sun.

The weather had permitted them in more comfortable clothing. The heat wave hitting the city was more of a nuisance than of any real alarm to the resident Titans. Except for one thing – _the civilians_. With everything melting from the sweltering warmth, crime had risen, and with it, Speedy's temporary residency in their tower. They just couldn't compete with the amount of petty crimes taking place or the insane behavior of Jumpy City residents. They had needed help.

Much to the annoyance of Raven it had to be Speedy, but she didn't let it show. Not much anyway.

Stretching high into the air, Speedy yawned, pulling Raven's attention to him again. He wore a simple red t-shirt, his jeans low on his hips with a silver belt. His feet were bare, and Raven watched as his arms crossed over his chest, a tribal mark along his wrist. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm too neat?" She said slowly, tasting the words for flavor. Her book lowered into her lap, her mouth slightly puckered as if they were sour.

He gestured to her clothing, then her hair. Raven glanced down – her lilac purple button up shirt was light for the weather, covering what needed in order to be considered appropriate in a house with Beast Boy. Her jean shorts were a bit too short for her liking but Starfire had said they would be perfect for the weather they were experiencing.

Raven had to agree – she was much cooler than she would be in her cape and leotard. And less sticky. Although if the alarm sounded, (for the third time that afternoon), she'd have to change again. She wasn't looking forward to the constricting fabric.

"Clean. Neat," he jumped on the couch beside her, kicking his feet up into the air and on to the coffee table. Her short hair that was pulled back into a misshaped ponytail that fell out randomly against her damp neck. "I'm sweating like a stuck pig, baking under the sun, even in this air conditioned metal box and you're just a picture perfect of cool. Too neat. It isn't fair!" He cajoled, earning a glare from Raven.

She stuck up her nose slightly, rolling her amethyst eyes. "It's because you're male. You sweat. Women glisten."*

Speedy then smirked, rolling his own orbs at her remark. "I'm sure that's why Rae-Rae."

The book flew at his side, nipping his side painfully. "Do not call me that," she hissed, eyes firing up with anger. Speedy couldn't help the surprised laughter.

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled, earning another tap of the spine of the ancient book. His hand throbbed from the torture. "I'll be good!"

"Highly doubtful. You're good is what most people consider mischievous."

He stuck his tongue out at her, earning another eye roll.

"Why are you even here?" she deadpanned, her voice gritty, turning back to her book. She kept her back facing him, hoping he'd leave her be if she didn't look at him. Speedy was a ham – a lime light lover with an attention addiction problem. Raven wouldn't give in.

Speedy snorted, listening to the lilt of her voice. It sounded rough but sensual to the archer. Never mind the fact he had already annoyed the demoness, and he had only been in the same room for three minutes.

"What?" He shook his head, innocently as always. He scooted closer to her back. Two inches away. "I can't sit next to a friend, relaxing before another insane call out on your crazy ass streets?" He pointed at her, quirking one lone auburn eyebrow as if about to part with a few wise words. He shimmied closer. He was half an inch away now. How far could he get before she lashed out? "You have crazies living here. Who cooks eggs on the sidewalk then bashes someone's brains in when they step on them?" He twirled his fingers by his temple; the international sign of nuts, even though the dark goddess couldn't see. He was almost on top of her now, and he saw her back tense as if waiting for a blow. Her knuckles turned white around the edges of the book. "They're all nuts. No wonder you needed help out here. The heat is affecting people big time."

"Obviously." she muttered, feeling Speedy a touch too close on the couch. What gave him the right to sit so damned close to her? His rich spicy scent tickled at her nose, and his aura blistered her back. She wouldn't turn to face him, but instead dug down deeper into her book and body. She could feel her grip tighten.

"Hey Rae," he whispered into her ear, his chin cutting into her sensitive shoulder. She stiffened as she felt him smile, breath tickling her cheek. "Whatcha reading?"

"Remove yourself, before I do it for you." She mumbled, anger boiling beneath the surface. Her hands shook with aggravation and irritation.

It had been like this since his arrival, three days ago. Speedy and Raven were good friends, Titans in arms, and frequent movie – goers when the local theatres were playing old movies they both liked. But he was in her space, pushing his way in an area she was not comfortable with. He was touching her. **Him.** _Touching her_.

Why? Because he had a death wish apparently.

Not to mention, how would it look to the rest of the Titans if they caught Speedy snuggling so close to her? Beast Boy would never stop talking about it! And Cyborg would likely maim the archer, his body never to be discovered. He knew forensics – if Cyborg wanted someone to disappear, it would happen.

She didn't even want to think about Robin's reaction. A headache was already forming around her temples.

What felt like an eternity later, Speedy finally pulled back, hands still on her bare forearms. He sighed dramatically. "I was just asking a question."

"Curious cats," Raven remarked idly, trying to calm her hands that wanted to wrangle the man beside her. She flipped a page, wanting to appear as if he hadn't ruffled her.

He chuckled again, pulling away further. She glanced back and he rested against the green sofa back, hands behind his hair of thick orange spikes. If she were the vindictive type, he was in perfect position to harm brutally. The book slowly rose into the air, and the urge to strike was dancing across her fingertips, mind on her ultimate goal.

"You can stop staring. I understand I'm a very attractive male, who you can't help but check out."

Rolling her eyes, Raven snorted delicately. The book fell into her lap with a soft poof, mood to maim gone. "Yes. That's exactly what was going through my mind, with you in a prone position and a rather large book in my hands." He peeked one eye open, amused as her dark orbs narrowed. "Don't test me Speedy."

"Or you'll do what? Spank me?" She could tell he was hoping she'd agree to the action. It was no secret that everyone knew of his affinity for women and various sexual acts.

Her cheeks flushed at the image he provoked and he grinned, proud to be the reason for the blush on the empath's visage. He didn't hear the doors open seconds before his comment though, nor feel the other male presence behind him, sparking in angry jealousy but also stark amusement. Raven had noticed though; she noticed everything.

She looked higher, acknowledging Robin behind him – clad in nothing else but a pair of long greasy jeans and a bare chest with his roughish locks dangling down his neck by way of sweat. He had been in the garage, helping Cy fix the broken air conditioner of the T-Car before another call pulled them from the cool of the Tower.

He cleared his throat and Speedy froze, before widening his smile, and looking up at Robin as if nothing were wrong. Raven smirked, pulling her hair back into a semblance of a ponytail again – anything to keep it off her neck.

And she was pleasantly happy at the way Speedy gulped nervously, but refused to pull completely away from the young woman. She could still feel his body heat burning into her back, feel the dampness on his arms from the summer heat. She'd say something – if the look of horror on his face bleeding away into a fake smile didn't tickle her pink. On the inside of course.

"Hey Robin!"

His arms were crossed, glistening in sweat. He did not look happy, his sky blue eyes narrowed on the sitting man before him. But Raven could feel the waves of laughter churning in his gut. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I would certainly hope she didn't spank you. Raven would have too much fun with it."

"And likely murder you in the process." Raven nodded once, face completely serious; she followed Robin's lead in making Speedy even more uncomfortable. Speedy gulped stagey, eyes darting between the birds. Robin hadn't moved, but his form was imposing. Glancing once at him, then Speedy, she lowered her lashes, giving him her best seductive look possible. "I said not to test me Speedy."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted, jumping from the couch. They were freaking him out in the worse way possible. And Robin looked ready to throttle him from teasing Raven. He knew when to push his luck and when not to. Maybe Robin didn't want the Tower blown up now that Speedy had pushed Rae too far? That would explain his ire. "I think I'll take leave, head down to help out Cy on the car. You know…" he made a vague gesture, inching towards the steeled door.

Anything but to be stuck with both of the weirdo birds – or to have one of them snap and kill him. They both seemed primed to jump and strangle him. Maybe Speedy had pushed his luck too far?

Or maybe the heat was affecting everyone? Not just the civilians.

Speedy all but galloped through the portal, before Raven smirked and Robin snorted, uncrossing his arms.

"You scared him." Raven said lightly as Robin moved to sit on the couch beside her. He leaned back, and she moved closer to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. The scent of grease, dirt and oil assaulted her, but Robin's true essence hid beneath it and it calmed her.

"He had to be scared." He winked at Raven, wrapping one arm around her middle. "If he got any closer, I'd feel slighted that my girlfriend was cuddled up with the resident lady killer."

She shrugged as if the point was moot. "He tried to unnerve me." She narrowed her eyes on him. "He'd try less if he knew I was not available."

Robin chuckled – the Titans knew but not Titans East that Raven and Robin had begun a courtship. Speedy didn't know Raven and Robin were in a committed relationship, and still continued to push his luck with the empath. "I like to see him squirm when I corner him after he's been alone with you." He shrugged, his jet locks dusting Raven's nose. "It amuses me." Though if he didn't know they were together, why Speedy always acted guilty always made Robin pause. He had to know, deep down right?

Otherwise, he really was doing something he thought forbidden. Dangerous. Or Robin was really that scary. He smirked and couldn't help the chuckle.

"You're an ass," she scoffed, cuddling closer to Robin. She knew her clothing would be covered when she pulled away, but it didn't matter. Being alone with her significant other was worth the marks and stains on her new outfit.

"And yet you still love me." He kissed her forehead, smirk wide. Then he pulled her closer for a deeper and more passionate kiss, Speedy far from their joint minds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well. CrackFic! probably right? It was just an idea, what if Speedy tried to move in on Raven, and Robin had already claimed her? Would Robin be a bit mean and not tell Speedy ahead of time, giving him reason to torture the archer? Probably. Would Raven allow it? If Speedy pissed her off enough and she wanted revenge, most likely. How was it? Random enough?

"It's because you're male. You sweat. Women glisten."*: Ode to a Chem teacher I had back in school. For some reason, this stuck with more than anything else he ever taught. Go figure.

_Peace_


End file.
